young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
REVAMP
The REVAMP program, also known as SCRAP (school for co-existence, respect and peace) was founded by Vladmir Dracula shortly after the introduction of the Cease-fire between vampires and vampire slayers after centuries of warring between the two parties. Aims The base aim of REVAMP programs are to cut down on the number of ferals breaking the cease-fire by hunting breathers. The program aimed to accomplish this by both breaking its' participants blood addiction and at the same time teach them some useful skills to try get them off the streets and into society. History Founded 2012, the very first REVAMP program was ran in a classroom at Garside Grange, a human school, with its' first participants, also known as "scrappers", being Malik's gang, forcefully inducted into the program following their repeated refusal to respect the cease-fire as well as the disaster that occurred when Vlad tried to ease vampire/slayer tensions by having several gang members as well as Malik Vaccaria himself compete in a football match against slayers. The initial program lasted a significant duration, with the scrappers being taught by none other than Bertrand De Fortunessa himself, and there was evidence that progress was being made. However, due to the interventions of Elizabeta Vaccaria as well as several other factors, the end result was a failure, following several students as well as the tutor himself being dusted it was disbanded, and the vast majority of those surviving had not been in the program long enough to have successfully REVAMPED, and as a result simply returned to the way they were prior to enrolment. Despite this, several years later, a short while following the Chosen ones 18th birthday, efforts finally once again began to be made in an attempt to reinitiate SCRAP. It was a very tedious process, as not only was it difficult to even find tutors, but they themselves also had to REVAMP, without the support that SCRAP aimed to provide. There were several other setbacks as well, such as finding a facility to successfully accommodate what were essentially eternally blood-thirsty teenagers with very severe sunlight allergies. In the end though, despite all setbacks, mid 2014 the program was finally reintroduced, with the first facility opening in England, and by 2015, following the opening of 6 more facilities, REVAMP, had become international, and was already beginning to show signs of significant success in getting ferals off the streets and into regular society. Enrolment Vampires can either willingly apply to be enrolled into the REVAMP program, or be forced to by the VHC themselves, with the option of either joining the program or being handed over to the Slayer's Guild, due to them breaching the cease-fire, as was the case for Malik Vaccaria and his gang. However, the latter scenario is very rare, as unless under very specific circumstances, a vampire is usually simply sent to the slayers once found guilty rather than to a REVAMP program. The reason for this is that they are viewed as, particularly by the Slayer's Guild, being well warned about the consequences so they should be forced to face them, and as each time they breach the cease-fire someone dies, that there should be no second chances. The former scenario is not currently easy either, due to very few SCRAP facilities being currently available, there is simply no way that all applicants can possibly be accepted. As a result there is in fact a significantly lengthy waiting list of students for all 7 facilities there are. It is hoped that this situation will one day be amended when SCRAP facilities are even more widely available, but even then, there are still ferals who will always be very much against being enrolled in the program and forced into becoming a "house cat". Locations Currently their are only 7 operational REVAMP facilities, although it is an aim for their to be at least one in every capital city by some point in the next 50 years. Locations which are being, or have in the past been used, so far include: * England: Garside Grange (disbanded) * The United Kingdom: London * America: Washington DC * Russia: Moscow * Berlin: Germany * France: Paris * China: Beijing * Japan: Tokyo Category:Vampire